Une nuée d'hirondelles
by Lili Carter
Summary: Et c'était sans compter sur toute une vie à revivre. Et une autre à oublier, envolée derrière le mur en bois massif d'une vieille armoire entreposée dans une pièce vide. Et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Parce qu'ici, ce n'était pas chez lui.


Note de l'auteure : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, deux fics postées en un mois, rien ne vas plus (bon pas dans le même fandom mais tout de même). En même temps, les cours m'ennuient profondément, les séries aussi. Sinon, c'est la première fois que je poste une fic ou même que j'écris sur Narnia. J'avais toujours aimé les films (le premier tout du moins) et je suis en train de me motiver pour lire les bouquins mais le premier est pas funkie du tout. J'avais lu une fic de Anadyomede (merveilleuse auteure) qui m'avait fait déclic (alors shame on me mais j'ai totalement oublié le titre je crois que c'est quelque chose du genre « les joues rouges » sur son compte LJ, mais c'est magnifique.) j'ai récemment lu beaucoup de fics (essentiellement en anglais dut au manque cruel d'histoires sur ce couple en français) qui m'ont beaucoup intéressées. Ensuite donc, Peter/Susan parce que je ne sais pas, y a une alchimie entre eux dans le film et que les histoires compliquées voir impossible, c'est mon truc. Bref, a vous de voir. Bisous les ptits chats.

Xoxo

Lili

Il trébucha sur Edmund et tomba à son tour, ses genoux frappant durement contre le plancher. Le cri de Lucy, perçant de joie, résonna à ses oreilles.

Il regarda ses mains. Douce, sans une seule écorchure. Il toucha sa joue droite, là où une cicatrice barrait son visage depuis un accident de chasse lorsqu'il avait vingt ans. Mais la peau y était lisse comme lorsqu'il était encore adolescent.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Susan et son cœur frappa plus durement ses côtes. C'était toujours la même, mais avec dix ans en moins. Et des larmes aux bords des cils. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et étouffa un sanglot dans le creux de son cou alors qu'Edmund et Lucy cessaient de rire. Apparemment, cette soudaine jeunesse retrouvait ne les perturbait pas plus que de mesure.

Peter repoussa doucement sa sœur avant de se précipiter dans l'armoire. Il y pénétra mais ne put y faire qu'un pas. Il frappa contre le fond du meuble. Du bois épais et dure. Pas de neige, d'arbres, ni de Narnia.

Il entendit une porte claquer. Susan avait quitté la pièce sans se retourner.

Il l'avait cherché toute l'après-midi mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Il avait sauté le repas, avait évité ses jeunes frère et sœur. Il avait essayé de se rappeler comment ils étaient revenus, ce qu'ils avaient fait en début de journée avant de venir se balader à cheval dans la grande forêt et de tomber sur le lampadaire. Mais plus il essayait, moins il s'en souvenait.

Et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Parce qu'ici, ce n'était pas chez lui.

Il s'adossa contre une fenêtre glacée et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, ses yeux balayant le jardin figé dans un hiver paisible. Et il la vit. Là, sur le vieux banc miteux sous le châtaigner, enfoncé dans la terre humide. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, attrapa à la volée un manteau qui trainait par là et couru la rejoindre. Fermement emmitouflée dans un de ses vieux pulls, une écharpe cachant la moitié de son visage, elle regardait fixement au loin. Il s'essaya près d'elle, glissa sa main dans la poche où la sienne restait blottit et s'en saisit.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, sans échanger un mot à contenir la peine qui menaçait de les faire chavirer, de les noyer ? Une éternité peut-être. Le temps, en cette journée vraiment, n'avait plus la moindre signification.

_ Je ne peux pas.

Ce fut un chuchotis. Un bruissement parmi ceux des feuilles ballotées par le vent. Un souffle dans les abysses.

_ Susie…

Sa propre voix ranima en lui un souvenir presque identique vieux de plus d'une décennie. Ou de quelques minutes peut-être. Il n'était plus très sûr à la fin. Pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était hier. Que pour la première fois, il ne lui avait pas tenu la main comme un frère. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il avait su ce dont ici, dans ce monde, il n'avait jamais été certain.

_ Regarde-nous. De retour à la case départ.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Edmund et Lucy ont accepté une fois, ils le referont.  
_ Mais dans ce monde, il y a nos parents, la guerre et la vraie vie. Où les frères et sœurs le restent.

A Narnia, leur histoire avait surpris mais pas choqué. A croire que des siècles de monarchie avaient adoucis les mœurs. Mais dans le vrai monde, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, c'était presque perdu d'avance.

Et c'était sans compter sur toute une vie à revivre. Et une autre à oublier, envolée derrière le mur en bois massif d'une vieille armoire entreposée dans une pièce vide.

Lui non plus n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de tout recommencer. Parce que l'amour est une chose puissante, épuisante. Il tourna légèrement la tête et observa les joues rosies de Susan, ses lèvres écarlates et ses yeux brillants. Et de nouveau, il su.

_ Pour toi, je recommencerai autant de vies que nécessaire. Pour t'aimer d'avantage à chaque fois.  
_ Arrêtes, Peter.

Elle se leva abruptement, prête à partir. A son tour, il quitta le banc et la rattrapa, lui saisissant le poignet. Il l'enlaça, de force au début, avant qu'elle ne cesse de se débattre et accepte son étreinte à laquelle elle se laissa aller. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura dans le creux de son cou :

_ Je ne sais pas si nous retournerons un jour à Narnia, si nous retrouverons la vie que nous avons mis des années à construire. Je ne sais même pas si nous nous rappellerons de tous ça demain. Et je sais qu'ici je ne suis plus le Grand Roi Peter mais seulement Peter Pevensie. Je n'ai plus de Royaume à t'offrir à toi, Susan la Douce. Mais…

Il mêla ses doigts gelés aux siens et une chose le fit sourire.

_ A croire que certaines choses ne peuvent tout simplement pas être balayées aussi facilement, dit-il en désignant l'alliance qui ornait toujours son annulaire.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres fraiches et réussit malgré tout à esquisser un sourire.

_ Tu es un roi, Peter. Avec ou sans couronne.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison, montant silencieusement les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la chambre d'Edmund. Prête à entrer, elle se tourna vers lui, posant une main sur sa poitrine juste où tambourinait son cœur affolé.

_ Jamais je n'oublierai toutes ces années de bonheur que tu m'as offert. Et je suis sûr qu'une deuxième vie ne sera pas encore suffisante pour tout recommençait. Alors essayons de faire mieux.


End file.
